


Unknown Love

by MikoSayuri



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Romance, F/M, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoSayuri/pseuds/MikoSayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto and Sasuke had been gone for a year and a half on a mission, and everyone else was moving on. Sakura realized that her own life was lacking something, she found it in what others would often deem taboo, forbidden—Hatake Kakashi. Can their love withstand the obstacles thrown their way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loneliness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor do I make any profit from this story.**

 

* This sign means the start of a lemon or smut scene. You can skip ahead or read at your own risk.

 

Loneliness

 

The brilliance of the setting sun colored Konoha with the same dramatic effect of liquid gold on an empty canvas. It painted the skies in different shades of orange, complimenting the lush greens of the hillside. The picturesque was beautiful; showcasing one of nature's finest creations.

 

The Village Hidden in the Leaf; a masterpiece in it's own right.

 

Haruno Sakura was just getting off of a twelve hour shift at the hospital; she was exhausted and aching all over. Her sole intentions entailed, heading home, having a hot meal, taking a shower and let sleep claim her weary body.

 

To ease the throbbing in her head and soothe her troubled mind, she took in her surroundings. The village was not short on sceneries to captivate the mind and momentarily free it of any worries that held it captive.

 

Fruit vendors were packing up their stands for the day, taking with them, the waft of fresh watermelons and ripe bananas. The scents hung so heavily in the atmosphere that Sakura tasted the sweetness of them on her tongue by merely breathing the air.

 

Some villagers, civilians and shinobi alike, were busy getting their last minute shopping done. Unsupervised children were running between the legs of stumbling shoppers and knocking over grocery bags.

 

Somewhere in the distant and above the murmur of commercial activity, she heard a woman scolding someone. A roar of laughter erupted from a table of gambling drunk men.

 

Amidst the crowd, she spotted Konoha's Weapon Mistress. Her chestnut mane and equally brown eyes were hard to miss but was soon gobbled up by the sea of people.

 

Having spent enough time gazing around the village; she had decided it was time to head home.

 

Upon arriving at her apartment; she hastily retrieved the keys from her bag and unlocked the door. Her coat and handbag were the first things she rid herself of, tossing them on the couch. She kicked off her heeled-sandals, and rotated her ankles to relieved the numbness of her feet. The muscles in her legs protested angrily as she dragged her languorous body to the kitchen.

 

Sakura moved out of her folk's house about a year and half ago. She wanted independence and couldn't obtain it unless; she freed herself of parents who constantly worried about her. It wasn't that she was ungrateful but Sakura liked to think that she was at an age, where she should be fending for herself.

 

A part of her wanted to leave memories behind, too.

 

"Damn it, don't I have anything to eat?" She rummaged through her fridge and wasn't surprised to see that it contained nothing remotely appetizing. Slamming the door shut; she heaved a frustrated sigh and growled.

 

"Hmm, what about them cupboards?" She asked herself aloud. Her stomach rumbled in displeasure at the discovery that it too was lacking edibles.

 

Her shift had drained the kunoichi of all her energy and now; she was in dire need of refuelling. It was essential that she ate properly. Lady Tsunade would never let her hear the end of it, if she were to collapse at work from starving herself.

 

Shuffling through another cupboard, she paused to gape absently at a particular food item. Her chest immediately grew tight and a dismal mist of tears clouded her vision. Just the mere sight of the packaged noodles was enough to send emotions bombarding through her.

 

Ramen

 

It was Naruto's favorite dish.

 

"God, I wish Naruto was here," she whispered, blinking away the moisture that gathered at the corners of her eyes.

 

A sad smile touched her lips at the memory of his big, toothy grins and peculiar antics. In her mind his figure morphed into one of the chairs around her table. He was slurping noisily on his steaming noodles and talking with his mouth full. Usually such behaviours landed him on the opposite side of her fist, but gazing longingly at the empty chair Sakura realized that she would give anything to have him there with her right now. For no one knew how to brighten her day quite like the kyuubi.

 

There weren't many things that reminded her of the Uchiha boy but she missed the jerk nonetheless. She had realize that there was more to Sasuke than what meets the eye, and loved him like a older brother. Sure, his distant and cold demeanor usually scared people away but that was the way he protected himself from being hurt. Once you got to know him, he was a decent person and had feelings too, though he didn't display it openly.

 

She bend down to grab a pot from the cupboard and put some water to boil. Her mind absently traveled to a dark place—one where she buried certain thoughts. Unable to escape the melancholy that plagued her. The loneliness that haunted her at every corner. The life she was missing out on, everything dwelled in that dark abyss corner of her mind.

 

The pink haired kunoichi felt forlorn. Everyone was moving on with their lives while her life was at a stand still. How was it that life had passed her by? When did she fail to notice this?

 

Her teammates always came to her rescue, and hated the weakness that she had displayed. She snatched the chance of a lifetime when given the opportunity to become a stronger shinobi. She had completely submerged herself to training. Losing sight of the years passing by to realize her fellow shinobi had moved on with their lives. Did she devote too much time into training?

 

She became a medic to serve a purpose to her fellow teammates on the battlefield. Playing damsel in distress did not suit her nor did it aid the success of a mission. Sakura had to endure grueling hours of training under Tsunade to become a medic to help her fellow teammates. She had completely devoted herself to healing people, and put in long hours at the hospital. She had no social life whatsoever. She suspected that ' _that_ ' was the root of the problem.

 

The kunoichi got out some chopsticks, and poured herself something to drink. Gazing out of the window as she sat down. The moon and stars shine brightly in the dark blue sky casting a beautiful glow. It enhanced the beauty of the village.

 

She ate her food, not wanting her noodles to get soggy. After eating her meal; she washed her cup and put it back in the cupboard. Then tossed the empty cup of ramen into the trash.

 

She walked to her bedroom and stripped off her clothes not caring where her discarded clothes lay. She would pick up her clothes later; now she was in desperate need of a shower. She went to grab two towels from the linen closet. She went into the bathroom, and ran the the water till it got hot enough to start taking a shower.

 

Sakura let the hot water soothe her aching muscles. After, she was done washing her hair and body; she wanted to stay in there longer. Sliding down on the tile wall, she pulled her knees to her chest. Slowly, the tears began to run down her cheeks along with water from the shower.

 

Life without her teammates had long ago taken it's toll on her. Perhaps the hardest thing was going from Team seven to being alone. Team seven fell apart and tore at the seams, while members of the other squads managed to maintain their closely knitted groups.

 

Deep down Sakura knew Naruto and Sasuke's number one priority was to become stronger shinobis; establishing relationships weren't very high up on their agendas. Not wanting to become an obstacle in their pursuit of self-actualization, she stepped aside and let them leave.

 

In doing so, she had crippled herself emotionally and physically hurt her career as an outfield shinobi. Not having sparring partners of their calibre who were willing to train with her had blighted her ninja skills. Without Naruto's confidence and belief in her, Sakura was left to wallow in her own self-pity and hatred. No longer hearing Sasuke's constant questioning of her strength; she had lost all interest in wanting to prove her worth.

 

Sasuke and Naruto had returned from their two year leave. Still, Team seven was a distant memory that laid in ashes. Even though the trio had a sibling-like bond that they had formed during their genin days, their reunion was bittersweet since it was cut short. Now, both are on a classified mission and it's been a year and half since she has seen them.

 

The only person who hasn't left her was Kakashi-sensei, who always drops by to see how she doing. It's almost as if he knows when she was feeling lonely or depressed. She at least had someone from the former Team seven. Kakashi had been busy lately doing a lot of missions; she wondered if he was in the village by any chance.

 

Pushing away her thoughts for another day, she got out of the shower. Dried herself up and put on a oversize t-shirt. The kunoichi sat at the edge of the bed, and began to brushing her hair.

 

"I really need to go out more this isn't healthy for me. Maybe, I'll go see Ino tomorrow, " she said to herself. She felt better now since she cried her eyes out.

 

Konoha's cherry blossom got under her cozy blankets and fell asleep.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

When Sakura opened her front door the next morning, she was greeted by the full blast of the early-morning sunlight that had filtered through the shutters and casted slanting arrows of light; shadowing over her apartment. Outside, it gleamed over her short, luxuriant pink hair; highlighting her superb bone structure and bright deep-set emerald eyes.

 

Her garden was looking lush and green, with bright splashes of color from a flush of very early blooming flowers. Give it another few months and the green would be baked brown by the heat of the sun; she mused sadly. The flowers would be mostly gone; it was Mother Nature's way of maintaining balance. The unrelenting hours of sunshine came but at the expense of the floral colors.

 

She briefly wondered, was she destined to wilt along with the flowers as the months passed by? She had the feeling that that was exactly what she would do, living a life in an emotion-starved desert without companionship.

 

One final stretch and an uncharacteristically loud yawn, the kunoichi made her way for the busy streets of Konoha.

 

The village too, was just commencing its day.

 

Civilians and shinobi were already crowding the avenues, going about their daily lives. Little children were playing and chasing each other. She watched the them play and a smile tugged at her lips; remembering her own childhood days.

 

Not wanting to delay any longer, she tore her gaze from the playing children and made way to her destination; Yamanaka's flower shop, to seek the company of her best friend. She wanted to see if Ino wanted to hang out later.

 

She walked into the Yamanaka flower shop moments later. It was famous for having most exotic flowers. Ino was busy at work grooming a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

 

"Good morning, Ino!" As a kid, she would always come by the flower shop to talk or hang out with her. To her those were the good old days—cherished memories. Gossiping about boys, hairstyles, fashion, you name it, they talked about it all.

 

Ino spun around; she knew that voice from anywhere. She dropped the boutique of flowers from her hand, and ran to her best friend. God, it was ages since the last time she saw her pink haired friend.

 

"Sakura! It's good to see you!" She knew her friend pull a lot of hours at the hospital. She was tempted many times to go pester her at work but feared Tsunade’s wrath.

 

Both girls stood there hugging each other for a few moments, and realized how much they truly missed each other.

 

The blonde haired beauty honestly wished they would spend more time together. Life had caught up with them and no longer were they little girls, they now had responsibilities.

 

Growing up as a shinobi was never easy and the childhood memories were all that were left of their innocence. Her only wish was now since they were older that both of them can rekindle their friendship where they had left off years ago.

 

"I'm doing fine. Actually, it's my day off. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?" This was her best to decision yet, coming to see her friend. Praying and hoping, that her friend couldn't see how lonely or depressed that she really was.

 

"Mom, Dad! I'm hanging out with Sakura today!" Ino yelled at her parents, they were in the back of their flower shop. She wasn't going to miss hanging out with her best friend. It was rare for the pink haired girl to stop by, even more rare for her to want to hang out. Plus, she had a ton of things to talk to her about.

 

Both of them walked out of the Yamanaka flower shop.

 

"Do you want to grab a bite to eat?" The emerald eye girl thought about hanging out tonight. She didn't expect to hang out the whole day with her.

 

Konoha's cherry blossom was actually relieved to hear that she wasn't going to be alone again today. She couldn't handle another night like last night; she welcomed the company of her dear friend.

 

"Hmm? Let's go to the dango shop. I have a bit of a sweet tooth right now." The blue eye girl had been having some sweet cravings out of nowhere lately.

 

She had busy all week unpacking and moving into her new apartment. She couldn't wait to tell Sakura the news that Chōji and her got a place their own.

 

"I can go for some dango and tea. Sounds good to me!" She thought it was a bit too early in the morning for sweets. It actually sounded good but it was more like comfort food for her though.

 

Ino locked her arms with Sakura’s, and started walking towards the dango shop.

 

Both arrived at the dango shop and sat down at a booth. They were waiting for the hostess to come and to take their order.

 

"How's work at the hospital?" She hated that Sakura pulled a lot of hours at the hospital but who she to tell her anything. If her friend didn't like working that many hours; she wouldn't. Instead she kept her mouth shut and didn't say anything; she would support her no matter what.

 

"Good, it's just draining sometimes." She would always come home exhausted and sleepy from a long days work. She wasn't about to tell her friend the real reason why she pulled a lot of hours at work.

 

She hated being alone that would always be her secret. She didn't want to be a burden to others or have them worry about her. It was best not to say anything to anybody or at least she thought.

 

"Excuse me ladies, can I take your order?" The lady asked. She bowed slightly and shot them a welcoming smile.

 

"Can we have four dangos, and some tea," The kunoichi ordered. She already knew what they were having; both had been coming here since they were kids.

 

"Okay, I'll be right back with your order," The lady bowed and went towards the back to the kitchen.

 

"How are Chōji and you doing?" She couldn't believe them two hooked up. Ino told her the news; she was beyond shocked. She never thought they would be into each other like. They were total opposites of each other; they balance out each other nicely in her eyes.

 

"Great! We got a place together. This week we are having a party. You better come!" They had been together for a while now; it felt great having some privacy of their own. She was actually glad to moved out of her parents house; it was getting ridiculous having him sneak into her room at night.

 

"It was about time! Did you threaten to castrate him?" The pink haired kunoichi knew her friend must have threatened the poor man. Chōji didn't move out willing for she knew her blonde friend too well.

 

"It was a tiny threat made against certain organs," Ino smiled inwardly at the memory; she did threaten to castrate him.

 

_'God, Forehead girl knows me like the back of her hand!'_ She thought to herself.

 

"Oh god! You didn’t Ino!" She could see Chōji running for his dear life.

 

"If I didn't threaten him. He would still be living at his parents house!" She was proud of her victory. Finally, it felt like they were a real couple. Even though; she had to go to some lengths to accomplish such a mission.

 

"True, I see your point. Poor Chōji, though." She knew Chōji preferred to keep his money; so he can go out to eat. Now, the poor guy had to pay rent; which meant less time at his favorite barbeque place.

 

The lady came back with their order.

 

"Here's the dangos and the tea. Is there anything else I can get you?" She set the dangos in the middle of the table and poured both of them some tea.

 

"No, thank you," Ino loved dangos; she wished Chōji would take her here. The barbeque restaurant was only place her boyfriend like to go.

 

"Enjoy the meal, ladies," she bowed and left them alone.

 

"God, I don't remember the last time we ate here together." She loved coming to the dango shop but wouldn't go there alone. She would indulge herself this time; who knew when she would come here again.

 

"We have to come here more often together!" Ino popped a dango into her mouth; she savored the taste.

 

"On my days off, I'll swing by the flower shop. By the way, do you want to go to the bar with me tonight?" She said after, taking a sip of her tea. She loved the tea the dango shop served; it was the best.

 

"Today is friday, I'll invite the gang. We will meet up at the bar around eight. We are so getting drunk tonight!" She was excited; finally, having the gang back together again like old times.

 

"It would be nice for all of us to hang out again. If I get drunk first, you better walk me home!" She was glad to see her old friends again this is what she needed. Plus, she hadn't got drunk in a while; she would definitely have fun tonight.

 

"Of course, I will! Even if I'm drunk Chōji and I will walk you home!" She couldn't wait to tell the old gang; this was going to be a night to remember.

 

After finishing their dangos and tea, Sakura paid the bill. Ino would be paying next time, the Yamanaka heiress was informed. Now that their stomachs are filled and their appetites sated; they walked out of the dango shop.

 

"I'll see you at the bar tonight," Sakura said as she pulled her friend in for a hug.

 

"Okay, see you later. Wear something that's dropped dead sexy!" Ino said as she pulled back from her childhood friend. She wanted all the girls to dress up for the night; she just wanted to give the boys a hard time.

 

"I have an outfit in mind! You better be too!" She did not want to be the only one dressed up or she would kill Ino.

 

"Trust me, I will!" She could already see her man drooling from his mouth.

 

Both went their separate ways. Ino waved goodbye and set off to tell everyone to meet up at the bar. While pink haired kunoichi went home to get ready for tonight.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ino invited the whole gang to the bar; everyone needed to unwind from their lives. It wasn't all the time the gang got together and had fun.

 

Times had changed in their lives, they were all adults now. Rarely, did they indulge in a night out. The girls obviously couldn't go no where without the guys, who were there to basically supervise the girls.

 

The men could only stare at the women before them in awe. This why the the guys didn't let girls drink alone.

 

Both girls kept their word, looking drop dead sexy for their night out.

 

Sakura was wearing a dark green spaghetti strapped dress that hugged her every curve she possessed. The valley of her breasts; she flaunted just a bit. She had on black high heels that made her butt look bigger. The dress came up above the knee with a slit on the side, showing off her well toned legs.

 

She had curled her hair for tonight, giving shape to her beautiful face. She let her hair grow out which now at shoulder length. She put on some mascara and black eyeliner to those big emerald eyes; making them stand out even more and applied some lip gloss. She looked like an exotic creature, with a body even goddesses would envy.

 

Ino was wearing a strapless lavender dress that clings to every curve of her body and completed the outfit with some black high heels. She let her hair down for the evening and parted it to the side with; her hair was still long as ever.

 

She put on some purple eyeshadow, to make big blue eyes shine brightly. She applied black eyeliner and mascara to blend with her look. Didn't even bother putting on lip gloss since her boyfriend always kissed her and it come off anyways.

 

Everyone exchanged greetings to one another. The men got them their drinks while the girls started to chat it up with some juicy gossip.

 

"Sakura, I love the dress! You gotta let me borrow it sometime!" She loved the dress on her friend, men were definitely going to drool over her rosette haired friend tonight.

 

"Thanks! I see you're all dolled up for Chōji!" She already knew that her friend was only trying to impress. In all honesty is was quite cute of how her best friend had changed for the better since he came into her life as a lover.

 

"I plan to get some tonight, girl!" She was feeling a little hot and bothered tonight. Chōji was looking good enough to eat off of. He had lost a lot of weight and was now well toned. It only made it that much harder to keep her hands off of him.

 

"Eww, Ino! No one wants to know that!" She truly hated how blunt her blonde friend was when it came to her sex life. Their moms would kill them right now if they heard how they were talking.

 

"You commented, I answered truthfully!" She didn't why they were being such babies about the subject at hand. She wanted to let out a groan just thinking about her man entering her with his shaft, he was very well endowed. Just by thinking about it was turning her on.

 

"We really don’t need to know how your sex life is going, Ino!" Tenten laughed, rising a hand to her chest as if to stave the shock of her friend’s forwardness.

 

The brunette was an absolute stunner in a two piece, pure white dress that showed off the tan of her bare arms, belly and throat. The slim-fitting high neck cap sleeve bodice was adorned with delicate lace appliqués and a touch of sparkling beadwork that gave it a festive style. The short tulle skirt was fabulous and full with a lace waistband gathering layers of fabric and a curved hemline.

 

There no jewelry to detract from her cream skin, and with her chestnut silk of a mob secured at the sides of her head with two antique silver combs, completely exposing the delicate lines of her face. Those hazel eyes and pouting mouth could make a man think of sinning.

 

She was very slender, with long shapely legs, a flat abdomen and voluptuous breasts that swelled against the dress. She had applied light makeup to her face, to cover a tiny smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose. All in all, she was far too beautiful to be overlooked.

 

"Ino, please let's not talk about stuff like that!" Hinata was blushing like a virgin. She never openly spoke of sex, for her it was considered taboo in a way. Her family never talked about such things nor was it ever mentioned.

 

"God! Hinata don't act like such a virgin! We all know you and Kiba already hit the sheets!" Honestly, everyone knew she had slept with the ookami. Chōji was so going to kill her when he found out she told but oh well. She would take any type of punishment he through her way, her friend's face was priceless.

 

Tenten snickered at Hyuuga's predicament.

 

She turned red from embarrassment from having her business out in the open. They had only been intimate a few times, which meant he probably told them recently. The girl wondered if she could actually die of embarrassment; could her life get any worse as of this moment.

 

"Ino!" Sakura yelled at her friend.

 

God, they weren't suppose to say anything until she told them herself. Now, that opportunity was blown out the window. She wondered how Hinata was going to take it now that she knew her friends know about her no longer being a virgin.

 

"Do you keep anything at all to yourself?" Tenten made a mental note to not disclose anything too confidential in Ino's presence. She was like the local search engine and anyone could prompt a response once the asked the right questions. It wasn't a comforting realization.

 

"What?” Ino shrugged her shoulders. “Everyone knows it's not a big secret! It's not like Kiba to keep secrets!"

It was true, the first night the two became intimate Kiba told Chōji the next day. Ino had to pull out all the moves on Chōji for him to tell her the news. She thought it was something else—something juicy, like the Hyuuga girl being pregnant. The blonde was happy for them nonetheless.

 

"He told all of you!" Hinata just wished the floor would swallow her whole right now. She wanted to be the one to tell her friends. Kiba was definitely not getting off of the hook easily; she wondered what else he may have told them.

 

"Oh my god! Kiba is so dead. Hinata is going to kill him!" Sakura whispered to herself. No one knew the Hyuuga girl’s temper but anyone would get if their man blabbermouth about their intimate business. She too, would give him a pounding he never would forget in his poor little existence.

 

"I don't blame her, I would go byakugan on his ass!" Tenten exclaimed, punching a fist in the air.

 

The guys came over to the table where the girls sitting, and all the women turned towards Kiba like he was dead meat.

 

"You told them!" She couldn't control her temper, she was dying of utter embarrassment. She could only guess that she was red like a tomato, right now she had an ookami to deal with.

 

Kiba handed her drink not understanding what she was talking about and completely confused by the question.

 

The guys too were just as confused not comprehending Hinata's outburst and why she looking so flushed.

 

"Told them what?" He had no idea what his girlfriend was talking about. By her tone he suspected that she wasn't in a good mood though.

 

"That you deflowered the Hyuuga Heiress," Tenten informed him bluntly.

 

The only one that knew was Chōji out of the guys, the rest were shocked by the news that Tenten just blurted out. To say that the guys were in shock was total an understatement.

 

_'Ino is going to pay for this later! She wasn't suppose to breath a word of it to no one.'_ Chōji could only send a death glare to his girlfriend. A devilish smirk crept up on his face; he knew how to get her back.

 

Ino saw the death glare Chōji sent her way. It made her shudder at the thought of him dominating her tonight. Her sex was dripping with her ambrosia, sweet anticipation of a rough sex with a man she loved deeply. She couldn't wait for the night to be over, so she could enjoy her late night romp with Chōji.

 

"Wow! Who would have thought the pure Hyuuga is now tainted?" Sai seriously thinking about ditching guys since the girls had way more interesting conversations.

 

"I would prefer if you desisted from discussing my cousin's private life while I’m standing here. It's distasteful and disturbing to hear." He was grossed out, his ears felt like they would bleed out if the conversation continued.

 

"I would have to agree with Neji on this. It is more very difficult to hear about this since this subject revolves around both my teammates." Shino didn't want to talk about his teammates’ personal life. He felt it was none of anyone's business but then again when it came to women none of them kept their mouths shut.

 

"Hinata, can I speak to you in a private?" He wanted to apologize to his girlfriend he honestly didn't think Chōji was going to tell Ino. Now, he had to do some damage control with Hinata. He was not about to let this go to ruin the night.

 

He was actually a bit hurt by it, Hinata made it seem like she was ashamed to share his bed. His schooled his features into a facade of indifference, not letting his emotions show on the outside.

 

Everyone got quite at his request to speak with her. They all turned towards Hyuuga girl for a response to his question.

 

"Okay, let's step out. Please excuse me, everyone." Hinata was going to give him an earful. She was upset and rightfully so, even Neji heard. It was the most embarrassing night of her life, all thanks to her boyfriend.

 

They stepped out for a moment of privacy. The others kept quiet for a moment till the couple was out hearing range.

 

"I honestly don't see her standing up to him. If anything they'll just end up bumping uglies again," Tenten sighed and laughed to herself.

 

Neji shot her a glare.

 

"I'm glad someone thinks like I do," Ino giggled.

 

"Oh my god! You two are too much!" Sakura let out a groan, this was not what she wanted talk about tonight.

 

Shino just shook his head at both women.

 

"Interesting does anyone wanna place bet on whether Kiba gets any tonight?" Sai couldn't help himself, this was too interesting to pass up.

 

“Five yen says they won’t even discuss the issue. I wouldn’t be surprised if wolf boy is already fang-over-fanging and Hinata’s clothes are off her,” Tenten laughed.

 

"Unfortunately I don't agree with Tenten on this, I bet five yen on it." Sakura knew the ookami was going to smooth things over with Hinata and she was certain her friend wasn't going to give in that easily.

 

"I do agree with Tenten, she will give in to Kiba, I bet the same five yen on it," Ino was already reaching into her purse.

 

"Fuck it! I bet five yen that Kiba gets down and dirty with Hinata!" Chōji supplied.

 

"Does your ignorance have no limits? Honestly there are more suitable things to talk about. I will not participate in such nonsense!" Neji couldn't stay to talk about such disturbing things.

 

Shino felt the same way, maybe calling it an early night if this conversation continued.

 

"God, Neji! Stop being so uptight about it! You act as if you never had sex before!" Ino hated that Hyuuga boy acted like he never committed a cardinal sin.

 

"Ino, I don't see how my personal affairs are any of your business," Neji replied nonchalantly.

 

“Yes Neji,” Tenten batted her long lashes at him mockingly. “Have you never had sex before? You seem awfully squeamish about the topic. There’s no reason to be a prude, that’s how we all got here. Our parents had sex,” she told him with an unapologetically smug smirk; one which Uchiha Sasuke would have been very proud of.

 

The lethal look in his lilac eyes spoke volumes, his teammate was being mentally beheaded.

 

"Okay, let's agree that we'll no longer talk about our sex lives!" Sakura was trying to play peacemaker among the group before the situation got out of hand.

 

"Fine! To get this night started let's order a round of shot till lovebirds get here!" Ino decided to let go and start enjoying their night out. What better way to start the night with a round of shots.

 

"Now that's what I'm talking about! You guys down to take some shots?" Chōji knew Neji wouldn't tolerate this much longer if the conversation continued. If he were to goad the Hyuuga into a contest of drinking, his honor would not let him back out from a challenge which would take his mind off this event.

 

“I hope you can hold your liquor longer than you can hold unto to your lover Ino,” Tenten taunted, sticking out her tongue at the blonde who growled in response.

 

"I guess, I'll drink a few shots," Shino wanted to indulge himself a bit since he didn't do this often with friends.

 

“If you can’t beat them, join them,” Neji muttered to himself and heaved a sigh of defeat.

 

"Let's see who can hold their own in drinking," Sai wanted to see if the guys would take the bait as if reading Chōji's mind.

 

Ino called the waitress over to order a round of sake shots. The girls were going to indulge themselves as normal women their age would and end up drunk with a possible hangover. If they were lucky they could have a night of extoic pleasure with the sweet sin of flesh, a great way to end the day.

 

"I'm going to count to three and everyone's shot better be gone. If not they are going to take a double shot of sake!" Ino was serious too and would carry out with her threat.

 

Everyone looked at each other holding their gaze with one another. A silent challenge was at it's beginning stages of who would ultimately be a loser.

 

"You ready Forehead girl?" She goaded her childhood friend.

 

"I was born ready, Ino pig!" She retorted back, accepting the open challenge.

 

“Put a sock in it you two, this isn’t the fucking Chunin exams” The weapon mistress rolled her eyes in annoyance

 

"One, two, three!" The blonde haired girl yelled.

 

The warm sake burn their throat in a soothing manner, making their mouths water for more. Everyone turn towards one another to see if anyone didn't finish their shot. The first one done was no other than the Hyuuga, Chōji second, third Sai, fourth Shino, fifth Sakura, sixth Tenten, Ino seventh whose eyes were watery.

 

“Damn Neji! I’d never seen you down anything so quickly, not even ice-tea,” Tenten gaped at the handsome Hyuuga and continued to stare stupefyingly at him.

 

"Take that Ino pig! I finished before all the girls!" Sakura really couldn't believe that she finished first out of the girls.

 

"Of course you would finish before us! Look who was your mentor none other than Tsunade herself, who drinks her sake daily!" Ino was a bit sore for coming in the last out of everyone. She was just happy to see everyone having a good time.

 

"An excuse as always, let's go another round of shots?" She was going to kick some ass at drinking shots tonight.

 

"You're on! Tenten, you in?" She was not going to give up that easily; vowing this time she wasn't going to be the last one.

 

“Do you even have to ask?” She slid her empty shot-glass towards the sake bottle in a gesture of accepting the challenge.

 

The guys wondered if they should intervene in the harmless banter between the women. They chose not to enter the conversation that involved the deadly women, who happened to be their teammate's.

 

"We're in! We want to see you girls get shitfaced!" Chōji wasn't going to miss the opportunity to see all the girls get drunk off their ass.

 

The group had a few more shots before Kiba and Hinata decided to come join in on the drinking.

 

"Finally, you guys came back!" Ino was starting to think those two had run off somewhere to indulge in a night of pleasure.

 

"Why dear Hyuuga-sama is looking a little bedraggled and flustered," Tenten teased, batting her lashes and nudging Ino.

 

Instead of her signature blush Hinata paled with an audible whimper.

 

The weapon wielder seemed to produce two shot glasses from nowhere. She handed them to the newly arrived duo and laughed, "You two are upsetting the partying balance. First you get fucked up then you fuck."

 

Her words slurred a little and she was swaying; an indication that the liquor was already beginning to take its effect.

 

Neji pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation, knowing how vocal and vulgar Tenten got when she was under the influence.

 

"You guys ready to start drinking?" Chōji said, while making his way to the bar and the guys followed behind him.

 

"Damn right, I am!" Kiba was ready for some drinking especially after his conversation with Hinata. He wanted to forget some things what better way than to get drunk and think about the problem tomorrow.

 

"Alright, let's get them some shots!" Sai was eager to see how the girls would act when alcohol was involved. The night was already promising seeing already how it was affecting Tenten.

 

The guys took off to go get the round of shots, while all the girls turned towards the lavender eyed girl.

 

"So, how did it it go between you two? Did you kiss and makeup?" Ino try to pry some information from her friend to see who won the bet.

 

"No, not exactly. It's hard to explain it right now," This was the last thing she wanted to talk about. She still hadn't sorted things out in her head. The one thing was for sure she wasn't going to ruin the night by crying.

 

"You guys are still together right?" Sakura inquired.

 

"Yes, we are still together. Let's have a good time right now, and I'll tell you girls another day. Deal?" Hinata wanted to wait to tell them about what happened between them. Now, she wanted to have fun with her girls.

 

"You better!" Ino felt that if they were to break up it would be her fault. She would really feel like crap all for opening her big mouth and spilling the beans. She was just relieved that those two were still together.

 

Tenten's mouth twisted with displeasure, her brown eyes drooping, "You mean you guys didn't..." a hiccup ate the rest of her sentence. An hysteric swell of giggle escaped her. "...is it too late to retract my five yens? I've got rent to pay," she sobbed and pouted.

 

"Alright, we're back!" Ya'll ready!" Chōji said, while trying to pass out the drinks as quickly as possible.

 

Sake sloshed on the counters permeating the air with the smell of freshly waxed wood, sweat and alcohol. The music that played in the background was low, slow and sensual but to their sensitized ears it seemed to blast through the air, like a pistol gone off.

 

"You two need to catch to up on shots!" Sakura was trying to cheer her friend knowing that something transpired between the two.

 

"Hey Neji," Tenten purred his name and smirked.

 

He growled irritably, "What is it?"

 

"I bet I can seduce you with my wicked dance moves," she winked and moistened her suddenly parched lips with another shot before stumbling before the Hyuuga.

 

His lilac orbs grew to the size of dinner plates when Tenten crushed his hand beneath hers and pulled him to his feet. She then proceeded to swirl her hips to the music, pressing her derriere against his front. It was almost enough to give him a nosebleed.

 

He didn't know whether it was the liquor or testosterone that made him extremely aware of the smooth and rounded skin beneath her dress.

 

Something was rushing downwards, it loosened a nerve, quickened his breath and tightened his chest. It didn't stop there, it crept even further down—sensitizing him to the warmth of her rear. Its seemed to seep through her dress and right into him.

 

He swallowed uncomfortably, a splash of red colored his pale, high cheekbones. "Tenten," his voice came out squeaky, his stoic mask was slowly slipping away to reveal an expression of suffering. "Stop this nonsense!"

 

"Hey Ino, look. I'm drying raping Neji." Tenten laughed, turning around. It forced her breast against his chest.

 

He found himself thinking she was well endowed. Thought ceased however when she started to writhe herself like a snake up and down the length of his body.

 

His loins were on fire.

 

Sakura was feeling a little tipsy from the shots that she took. She wanted to dance too, after seeing Tenten drag Neji off to dance. Looking for possible candidates, she spotted and no one.

 

If Naruto was there he would have danced with her, just to make her happy. Of course he would make her laugh and forget about the daily worries of life. Sasuke would have been his cold and distant self, hovering over her like a brooding mother hen; showing that he cared in his own way.

 

Unfortunately, neither one of them was there by her side.

 

Suddenly, she felt cold and utterly alone at the moment. Unable to stop the train of thought and the darkness that threaten to consume her.

 

Trying desperately not break her facade in front of her friends. She decided to push and bury those emotions for a later time when she's alone in her apartment.

 

"I'm going to the bathroom real quick," Ino was buzzing it from the liquor intake that she had from the sake shots.

 

She was little wobbly on her legs as she went towards the bathroom. She felt relaxed and was having a good time. They would have to get together more often; they were having a blast.

*

"Hey, I'll be right back," Perfect opportunity to slip away from the gang. A smirk tugged at his lips, he was going to punish his girlfriend, he thought making towards the girl bathroom.

 

Chōji opened the door quietly and watched Ino with an intense gaze full of desire.

 

She was washing her hands and splashed some water on her face. She pulled out her handkerchief and dried face. Feeling better and her buzz died down a bit; a technique Sakura taught her to burn the alcohol in the bloodstream.

 

"Ino, did you think just cause we are in bar that I wouldn't take you here?" Chōji said as he walked towards and came up behind her.

 

She was taken back a bit and surprised by his demand. She couldn't help but become aroused at the notion of him taking her in such a public place.

 

"Actually, I thought you were going to wait until later on tonight," God, she hoped that he wasn't teasing her right now. The idea sounded good that it turned her on.

 

"What made you think that I would wait?" He pulled her golden long hair to side, and dragged his lips from her shoulder to her ear.

 

"I never thought we would have sex in public," she managed to breathe out. Her knees almost gave out on her when he dragged his lips across her shoulder.

 

"I do hope you can keep it down, Ino. I wouldn't want the others knowing how much you scream my name, and moan for me when I fuck you senseless," he said while unzipping his pants. He was already painfully hard at the idea of dominating her in such a place.

 

"I hope no one hears me. Gods, that would be embarrassing," at the same time she didn't care. She wanted him deep inside her and stretch her like no other man could.

 

She was dripping with wet knowing he was going to be rough with her, take her however he wanted. Damn, she was going to let him and enjoy every minute of his engorged manhood; deeply embedded inside her tight sheath. She was going to milk him dry of his essence by the end of tonight.

 

He lifted her dress and pulled her thong off to the side.

 

"Let's see how wet you are," he groaned as he inserted one of digits into her welcoming heat to already find that she was already prepared from him to take her.

 

A moan escaped her lips as a another digit followed by the first, started to stretch her. He began pumping his fingers inside of her making more of her ambrosia coat his fingers.

 

He didn't to hurt her and wanted her well prepped for the rough encounter. He felt that she was prepared now for his heavy girth and couldn't hold back any longer. He pumped his fingers a few more time before slipping them out of her dripping sex.

 

He brought one of his fingers to his mouth; tasting her sweet nectar as it exploded on his tongue.

 

"Sample yourself, Ino. You taste divine," he purred into her ear.

 

Coming down from her high; she could only nod in response to his demand.

 

He slid his finger into moist cavern and groan as she started to suck on it; leaving no trace of her juices behind.

 

"Mmm, I do taste good," she thought it was going to be a bit gross but taste herself. To her surprise; she actually tasted pretty damn good. No wonder, he liked going down on her.

 

He spread her legs apart further and lend her forward. Her back was slightly curved; showing him a great view of her backside. He lined his member to her entrance and slid forth into her warm sheath.

 

"Damn, your so tight. Fuck," he groaned. He loved how she clenched around his manhood. He would never get tired of laying with her.

 

He started pounding into her dripping sex, not caring if others would hear. He wanted to hear her moan and screams fill the room as he took her from behind. Dominating her, showing her never to go back on her word for this would be punishment, if she ever to disobeyed him again.

 

"Oh god, Chōji," she moaned out. He stretched her with his member, but damn she felt empty without. Every time he pulled out only to plunge it back in; going deeply into her awaiting womb that was waiting to be filled once again by the thickness of his well endowed length.

 

He picked up his pace, thrusting harder and deeper into her dripping entrance. Her moans and screams filled the room, the air laced heavy with the scent of fresh sex ; it was intoxicating. It brought him closer to his powerful sweet release, he wanted Ino experience that as well.

 

He reached over and found her sensitive bud. He began to stimulate it; rubbing it and applying pressure. Letting go when he felt her inner walls tighten around his manhood.

 

He drove his hips forward. Ino responded instantly, her body arched against his, her breath ragged.

 

To slow the tightening tension, he slid out, waited a heartbeat and thrust back into her. She gave a little hoarse cry—tantalizing him—sending adrenaline rocketing through him.

 

“I’m almost there,” she panted.

 

“Ino!” The pressure spiralled up, pleasure and still more pressure until he could hold no longer, until it spun away. He let it all go and heard her gasp as he sank into her again and again, faster and faster until it all tore free.

 

“Now,” His voice was hoarse. The spasms engulfed them, and he shuddered at the sensation.

 

Ino was coming down from the mind blowing orgasm, she just had. She would file this information for later; they had to do this again. The dirtier the better, it would seem.

 

Chōji helped her look presentable, so no one would suspect a thing. She sprayed some perfume and look herself over one last time before they left the bathroom.

*

  
\------------------------------------------------

 

The gang had run into Lee, who didn't attend their gathering. He decided to walk Sakura home since Chōji and Ino were drunk. The night had been full with laughter and a bit a drama. The only thing missing where Naruto and Sasuke and perhaps a companion to share the latter parts of the night with, Sakura thought with a blush.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

This is my new story for Kakashi and Sakura, hope you readers enjoy as much I do. I plan this to be around 30 chapters, hope to see you guys stick around the ride. Main shot out to Princesshyuuga01, who has help me mold this chapter with editing, brainstorming, motivation, so many other things. Go check her out, she's awesome author by the way. Also, to Sweet×Sorrow for throwing a few ideas my way. I always update my profile for upcoming updates for my stories, so check there if you're curious about what I'm up to. Last but not least, I do like reviews but I don't tolerate people flaming me as an author. Thanks! Till next time! XD


	2. Getting Old

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor do I make any profit from this story. 

 

 

* This sign comes before the start of a lemon or smut scene. You can skip ahead or read at your own risk.

 

 

Getting Old

 

 

Hatake Kakashi returned to Konoha after a tedious mission in the Mist Village. Upon his arrival, he was immediately summoned to the Hokage's tower where it was requested that he gave a detailed report of the assignment undertaken. It was protocol; after every mission the squad captain is expected to discuss its particulars.

 

He spent not a minute longer than it took to give his account, for he was in dire need of some rest. He decided against taking a shower or even eating. Those things could be taken care of later. He had exerted his body and left it to the mercy of soldier pills. Now he was paying dearly for it.

 

Being the kind of thorough and observant shinobi that the Hokage hails, Kakashi was usually first choice for espionage and Anbu ranked missions. Despite his heroics he wasn't proud of some of the things he had to do for his Village. Morals and mercy weren't something a shinobi had the luxury of having, at least not one who had eyes for the highest ranks.

 

Many people questioned whether he slept at nights. He wondered himself how he managed to get any shut eye with all the echoing screams in his head. He had taken out his fair share of enemies but the blood of the innocents couldn't be washed from his hands. They stained them, stained his conscience.

 

Constantly walking in his father's shadow had darkened his path a little. It made him obsessive in his need to prove himself―to relieve the heavy burden placed on his shoulders since birth. He was nothing like The White Fox but neither was his father the criminal they made him out to be. 

 

Still he persevered, using the memory of the man who was condemned as the catalyst to spur his own growth as a genin. Kakashi knew however, that to be half as good as his father he would have to try twice as hard.

  

Losing cherished friends at an early age had hardened his resolve even more. In death Obito had bestowed the sharingan on him. It added to his physical strength but the memory of the life lost upon its acquirement was a wound he had to bandage up with tough emotions.

 

He often visited the memorial stone to pay homage to his fallen comrades and submerge himself in memories of the good old days. Much like their names on the stone, his teammates were forever engraved into his heart―their deaths embedded into the recess of his mind.

 

Guilt plagued him for he was ironically the cause of both their demises. 

 

Regardless, he overcame his obstacles and could now proudly claim the sash―without objection from his colleagues―of one of the deadliest shinobi of his time. 

 

Kakashi heaved a sigh when he entered his apartment and kicked off his shoes. If furniture could speak, his bed would have been serenading him like a siren luring its prey to its death. He crashed down on it mere minutes later as he willingly allowed exhaustion and oblivious to claim his body.

 

The journey really had placed quite a strain on his body. Sleep seemed to be the only thing that would replenish the energy lost after such a long mission. With only his Icha Icha Paradise novel for entertainment, Kakashi had been bored beyond belief. It only added to the tediousness of the journey back.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

When Genma and Raidou heard Kakashi had returned from his mission earlier, they agreed that once their shifts were over they would swing by his place grab a bite to eat and perhaps even have a few drinks. They decided against seeing him right away because they were aware that he had been gone a few months and maybe in need of rest. 

 

The two always looked forward to catching up with Kakashi, in some way they idolized him. He was the type of shinobi that the younger generation and even those within his age group wanted to emulate—to benchmark themselves and their skills against.

 

The said copy-cat ninja woke up and was getting dress, when he heard a knock at the door. Judging from the chakra signatures he deduced that it was Genma and Raidou. He can’t say that he was surprised and was almost certain that they had come to drag him out to some diner for dinner—code for prying into his business. It was the same thing after each mission, not that he minded. He rather liked the company of someone other than his Icha Icha series every now and again. And like he anticipated, he found himself seated in a small cafe not too far from the gates of Konoha staring at his empty plate.

 

He hadn’t realized how famished he was until the waitress brought their meals. Green tea and dangos closed off the exquisite course, Kakashi was just happy that he wasn’t the footing the bill. They had went ahead and ordered Oden, which was a nabe dish prepared with various fish cakes, daikon, boiled eggs, konnyaku and kombu seaweed, slow simmered in a soy sauce based soup. It’s typically eaten during the winter and tended to be expensive as fuck.

 

Konoha wasn’t covered in snow but it was nice to indulge in a little bit of everything during Spring. It was the season of new beginnings and trying new things. It was partly why Kakashi preferred spring. Aside from bringing the village alive with colours, good weather and the scent of fresh flowers, Spring represented starting over—closing a chapter of one’s life and starting fresh again. They say however, that the hardest part of ending is starting over again. 

 

Spring made it look easy, Kakashi brooded to himself and finished his last dango. Had he been home alone he might have released a sated burp but manners would not permit it. He was in the company of others after all, not that anyone would mind. The cafe was nearly empty except for an old couple in the corner and themselves. It was late however, the skies were already black and starless, with only the half moon for luminescence. 

 

"Did you get enough sleep, Kakashi? You look like shit," Genma commented flatly. He was concerned however, growing up together made him realize aware of the circumstances surrounding Kakashi’s attitude and reservedness.Genma wasn’t the type to wear his feelings on his sleeve but as of late he couldn’t help voicing his concern with how Kakashi was looking.

 

"What are you talking about? He always looks like shit?" Raidou snorted, his laughter seemed to fill every vacant table in the small space.

 

"I wouldn't be talking, Raidou. Have you seen yourself lately?" Kakashi retorted, accepting Genma’s offer of a Sake shot. He grimaced a little when it stung his throat, he haven’t touched alcohol in a while and didn’t know what possessed him to do so tonight.

 

"Women, so happen to love this face Kakashi," Raidou, who was known for his womanizing exploits throughout Konoha boasted.

 

"They must all be blind," Kakashi teased him, “A woman with working eyes would find that face of yours an eyesore,” he knew how much Raidou hated being mocked for the scar on his face.

 

"Shut it, Raidou!" Genma clipped, he hated when he acted like a child in public.

 

"Aww, you guys are so mean to me!” he pretended to whine and stirred the remaining content of his shot glass with an idle finger. “So, Hatake did you do anything interesting on that mission of yours?" he winked suggestively, and both Kakashi and Genma knew that it wasn’t even the alcohol that was starting to take effect. It was typical Raidou behaviour.

 

"What the fuck is wrong with you Raidou?" Genma snapped. It unnerved him how much crap he had to put up with. “Not every mission is an opportunity to stick yourself between a foreign woman’s leg. You’re an ass!”

 

"That's the same thing that girl said to me after I kicked her out of my apartment last night," Raidou mused with a smug smirk. He was straightforward with the women he bedded. He didn't like cuddling or spending the night with them afterwards. Sex was to release pent up stress, that's all there was to it. 

 

"You are such a dick,” Genma didn't know what the big deal was with offering a little comfort after a sexual encounter. Men acted as if it made them less than a man. He didn’t like to get into these type of arguments with Raidou, there was no convincing him. Genma wasn’t exactly a saint either, but he didn’t believe in cheapening the moment for a woman. 

 

"If I wanted a cuddle partner after sex, I would have wife!" He meant it too, he wasn't looking for a life long partner. Women were scandalous creatures, always wanting more than what they had. No way, was he going to put up with that shit. He had seen some of his friends lose themselves because of women.

 

"That's exactly why your partners don't come back for a second night," Genma told him frankly. He felt like adding that perhaps Raidou wasn’t good but thought better of it. There would be no end to the discuss and Genma was already ticked off. There was simply no getting through that thick skull of his. 

 

It was true though, women never seek out Raidou once he bedded them already. 

 

"So, did you Hatake?" he couldn't help but ask. It's not like a whole lot happened in their lives besides missions, which no one liked to talk about. Unless of course it had been a situation where the safety of the village was under threat.

 

"I'm not inclined to answer that," Kakashi didn't feel the slightest of inclination to entertain the conversation either. Raidou liked to blow things out of proportion.

 

"Oh, I take that as a yes then?" Raidou prompted curiously.

 

Asuma walked in just before Genma exploded. His face was already red with annoyance and Kakashi noted how tight his grip on his glass was. His knuckles were white and the veins stood out on the back of his palms. Beneath Genma's laid back demeanour there was actually a very short-tempered man, but his heart was in the right place. No one hated when Raidou degraded women or implied lewd things as much as he did. It was pretty rare to come across a guy that valued gender equality. Kakashi suspected thats why Shizune had eyes for him

 

"What's up?" Asuma asked as he made his way to the table. “I see the prodigal son has returned?” he nudged Kakashi’s shoulders and sat down. It had been a rather long and frustrating day and he didn’t want to go home to his wife and daughter in the state that he was in.

 

One drink wouldn’t hurt. As long as you don’t go home drunk, a little voice in his head warned. His wife would give him the full length of her tongue if he should.

 

"Nothing much, just trying to pry information out of the copy nin," Raidou admitted shamelessly.

 

"What about you, Genma?" Asuma turned to the aforementioned ninja. The waitress came with his order and he helped himself to the opened bottle of Sake, choosing to ignore the cup of coffee she placed before him. 

 

Asuma was a regular here, they knew his beverage of preference which was why the waitress dealt him a stupefied look.

 

"I'm just here to have a few drinks before I head home. What about you?" Genma had a few things to bring to his friend's attention now that he stumbled upon him, however.

 

"The same, I need a few drinks to unwind before I go home to my daughter and Kurenai. Hatake, you?" 

 

Raidou made a face at Asuma's response. He had a phobia of wives and children.

 

"I was dragged here," Kakashi told him dryly. 

 

"What's this I heard about you bedding and throwing out a woman last night? Care to explain?" Asuma heard the news, Kurenai happened to know the girl somehow. At the time he wanted to laugh but chose not to. His wife was fucking scary when she was pissed and she had been unamused at Raidou's behaviour.

 

"I kicked her out after sex," he said unapologetically, there was absolutely no hint of remorse in his voice or on his face. "She made a scene saying I was an ass. I always lay down the rules first, she agreed to them now she wants to pull that shit and cry. She knew what she was getting into, it's not like she wasn't warned," he shrugged his shoulders dismissively. 

 

He dislike that women spoke so freely about what happened behind closed doors. Not that he was any better, his sex life was an opened book. Anyone who wanted to read it or stamped their names 'females only' amongst its pages did so at their own risk.

 

"That was cold, Raidou," Asuma shook his head.

 

"That is exactly, what I told him!" Genma supplied, at least someone agreed with him. Kakashi hadn’t exactly been vocal about where he stood when it came to Raidou’s nonsense.

 

"Kakashi does it too. I don't see you guys scolding him," Raidou pouted, he didn't understand why he was the only one to come under fire.

 

Kakashi blinked, since when was he the topic of the conversation? And he never had any of those problems with women in the past.

 

"Yeah, but women don't come crying out of his apartment," Asuma argued. 

 

"Whatever, Asuma! Not all of us can get a woman like Kurenai," Raidou derided bitingly. It was no secret that Raidou had had a thing for Asuma’s beloved.

 

"There's still, Anko..." Asuma put it out there almost hesitantly.

 

Raidou’s eyes widened with horror. "Not if I want to keep my balls attached to my body." Hell would freeze over first before he looked in Anko’s direction that woman was a psychotic bitch. She gave him the chills.

 

Even Genma and Kakashi made faces at the mention Anko's name.

 

"What about Shizune?" Asuma suggested. She’s pretty, intelligent and highly respected, Asuma reasoned to himself. She would be a fine catch but was getting awfully chummy with Iruka lately, what’s up with that?

 

Genma’s hands squeezed his glass so tightly it was wonder how it wasn’t crushed. His stiffened against the chair and Kakashi watched in obvious fascination as he struggled to keep a straight face. His toothpick snapped in half under the force of his teeth as they clamped down on each other. The man was absolutely seething, the thought of Raidou and Shizune must be driving him over the edge. 

 

"Nope I'm not trying to die by Tsunade-sama's hands," the shinobi with the biggest ego admitted, shivering at the mental image of Tsunade constantly breathing down his shoulders.

 

Genma visibly relaxed upon hearing Raidou’s concerns.

 

Asuma had been a bachelor for far longer than he was married so he knew of the struggle of finding a good woman. Kurenai’s arrival into life was an unexpected and pleasant surprise. She was quite different from the women he was accustomed to dating and he appreciated that.

 

"It's something you three should think about. We aren’t getting any younger," Asuma laughed it off. “And I can’t be the only one having kids. Who will they date when they get older?” He was experiencing a chuckling fit by the time he finished ranting about the joys of fatherhood and having a bona fide partner.

 

"I think it's something you should think about Kakashi. You're getting old, I mean how long do you plan to stay single?" Genma enquired as if they weren’t both sailing in the same boat.

 

As far as Kakashi and everyone else was concerned, Genma and Shizune were both still single. Infatuation without action did not count as a relationship. 

 

"I'm not looking of settling down at the moment,” Kakashi answered, using his tongue to toy around with the liquor in his mouth. “I wouldn't talk about getting old Genma, we're the same age," The copy nin reminded him.

 

"I never said I wasn't ready to settle down," Genma confided but choose not to expound.

 

Kakashi snorted knowingly.

 

“Why the fuck are we talking about kids, marriages and settling down? Are we women?” Raidou slammed his glass down on the table in indignation. “I’m living out the springtime of youth,” he snickered. “Then when I feel its time to pass the baton, I’ll plant my youthful seed into a nice young lady and let her blossom with my child.”

 

“Was that a Gai reference?” Genma’s face went grim, so did everyone else’s.

 

Raidou was dying with laughter. He loved fucking around with Gai’s credo. "Have you heard anything about your former students, Hatake?" he wiped his eyes and asked when he finally calmed down.

 

"Both are doing well, the mission might even be completed earlier than expected," Kakashi had heard from Tsunade.

 

"Both are good kids, I'm glad they are doing well," Asuma was still weary about Sasuke but Naruto was a good kid. He's relieved that they were both doing fine though.

 

"And what about your former students, Asuma?" Kakashi returned politely. This type of conversation he could handle. It made him proud to remember the good old days of being team seven’s sensei. 

 

It had been a rough start but in the end all their trials had been worth it. He worried about them sometimes, they hadn’t come up through the ranking unscarred but then again, none of the other teams had. So much had happened, too much has happened.

 

"Good, I suppose. Not much is going on with them at the moment. Will you be making an appearance at Ino’s birthday party this weekend, Hatake? " Asuma had already made arrangements for a babysitter that day. It wasn’t every day your students had birthdays, granted not many shinobis made it to their age, despite how young they were.

 

"Yeah, I'll go. Is it Ino's parents house?" Kakashi thought it was a good idea to see how everyone was doing.

 

"No, Chōji and Ino got a place together,” he informed Kakashi who gaped a little. None of his former squad were involved, at least not that he was aware of. There were rumours about Sasuke and a certain gal on his arch rival’s team but nothing was ever confirmed. “I'll give you the directions tomorrow during our shift,” Asuma was planning on getting his wife a little drunk at the party, payback for something she had done to him last week. “You guys should come too,” he suggested to Genma and Raidou.

 

"Alright," Genma and Raidou chorused, they saw no harm in getting together with the youngsters. 

 

When the conversation died down the guys finished their drinks and decided to call it a night. They all had to be up early tomorrow to start their shifts anyway. Not that anyone of them were looking forward to the next day. Leaf shinobi was now a synonym for work horse.

 

\------------------------------------

 

Kakashi had spent the rest of his night blindly skipping through the pages of the latest Icha Icha novel—unable to sleep. Sakura had actually bought him the copy as a Christmas present and scolded him for forcing her to purchase erotic literature because she hadn’t a clue what else he would like. She went pink with embarrassment when he had unwrapped it before her eyes and smirked. He swore, he wasn’t able to tell where her hairline began, she was just that pink. And she looked damn guilty too, like she had taken a peek at what the book contained.

 

He chuckled at the memory and willed himself to continue reading. 

 

He was halfway through a scene where the female protagonist was telling her male counterpart that she wouldn’t continue their affair unless there was some sort of commitment. She said she wanted a house, kids and a dog and that if he couldn’t—didn’t want to—give her those things then she was done.

 

Kakashi tossed the book aside and dimmed his lamp, Asuma and Genma’s words were haunting him even in his favorite book. He propped himself up against the headboard and simply sat there trying to drown out their voices. He agreed that he had a responsibility to his father to pass down his family lineage but he had never thought about marriage or kids. The prospect of children frightened him, in his line of work there were no guarantees. He could lose his life at any moment, leaving his wife and kids behind.

 

Could he even pass for a decent father? Would he be content in an exclusive relationship? What happened when he was away and not there to warm his wife’s bed? Would she seek comfort in someone else's arms? Could he handle that? Where would be find a suitable candidate for the post of Hatake Kakashi’s wife? All the good ones were taken and the ones that remained saw shinobi men as a trophy to behold. Once the passion dried up, the relationship would was well.

 

He shook his head ruefully, he could not believe that he was actually considering this. There was nothing wrong with the way he currently lived his life. He hadn’t a problem, why should he let Genma and Asuma’s beliefs stifle his own?

 

A soft knock on his door snapped Kakashi’s head in its direction. He hadn’t sensed any incoming chakra signals so either the intruder was very good at masking their chakra or it was a civilian. Either way, the fact that he had allowed himself to get so distracted by his thoughts and missed the presence of someone in his apartment was disconcerting. He never lets his guard down.

 

Maybe his conversation with the guys earlier had bothered him more than he cared to admit.

 

The door knob turned slowly, Kakashi steeled himself to attack. He had a couple kunai knives at his disposal, ready to ambush whoever it was. He may not be as accurate as Konoha’s Weapon Mistress but he had a deadly aim on a good day. 

 

Light spilled from outside the hall into the dimly lit room as the door opened. Lucky for the woman that entered, Kakashi was having an off day with his aiming.

 

“There’s a better way to rid yourself of frustration Kakashi,” she said, barely sparing the kunai a glance. It was lodged in the hardwood of the door, just above her head. “That’s why I’m here,” she smirked indecently, already making fast work of the buttons on her blouse.

 

Kakashi glared at her for several long seconds, and then he seemed to force himself to relax, his hands unclenching at his sides, his mouth twisting into a humourless smile. “What are you doing here?”

 

*

“I heard you came back today—” she purred and made her way into the room, dropping various pieces of clothing on the ground as she did so. By the time she got to where Kakashi was, she was left in her panties and bra. “—I thought you might want some company.”

 

The mattress sunk under her weight and he subconsciously edged himself over so she could make herself comfortable.

 

“Hn?” Kakashi arched a brow, one hand reached up to cup the side of his face, her fingers seeming to burn where they touched, holding him mesmerized.

 

“Didn’t you miss me?” she was straddling his lap by this time, her legs on either side of his. “Because I missed you,” she murmured before her head lowered and her lips claimed his.

 

Her hands clung to the broad width of Kakashi’s shoulders, her body curved into his, making her completely aware of his own arousal. Then her fingers traced down his bare chest—because he slept in only his trousers— and stopped at the indent in it, rhythmically stroking the length of him through the fabric.

 

He groaned and she grinned in triumph. 

 

She slid her hand down the waistband and found him. She took him in her hand and the skin was so hot she nearly jerked her arm back. Instead she squeezed, “How long has it been?”

 

He muttered something unintelligibly when she drew away from him, eased his shorts down a little and took him in her mouth. Deep in her mouth. He groaned and dug his fingers through her hair, on the verge of an explosion.

 

She took him from her mouth, looked up at him and grinned. “It had been that long huh?”

 

Kakashi wasn’t a selfish lover, he thought the female should be pleasured first. Before he could make another move she lay back, pulling him down on top of her, between her thighs, arching to accept him.

 

Her eyes were glazed over with lust. He knew how much she loved their late night tumble in the old sack. She was practically trembling in anticipation.

 

He bent his head towards her supple breasts, taking one of the mounds into his mouth. He bit the taut nipple, and elicited a moan from the woman beneath him.

 

She inhale sharply and moaned as he started to lap at the areola. All the sensations that she was feeling threatened to stem her breath.

 

He slowly made his way down to her dripping core. The scent of her arousal was strong and enticing. He needed to prepare her for his girth. 

 

Slowly, he inserted a digit which was then followed by another. He started building to a rhythm, and watched as she writhed in pleasure. Her walls clenched around his fingers as if they couldn’t bare to let them withdraw themselves.

 

"Oh, Kakashi," she whimpered.

 

He picked up his pace, thrusting his fingers deep inside her sleek entrance. Her moans were like music to his ears. The sweat glistened on her body, like she had been waxed and oiled. Her breathing was becoming labored. 

 

Akira walls began to constrict around his digits, her sweet nectar was flowing more freely coating his fingers, She was near climax, the sweet ecstasy of release. A few more thrusts and she was sent over the edge.

 

"Mmm...great as always, Kakashi," Akira said as she came down from the high of her intense orgasm. 

 

He watched her closely as she spread her legs wider, inviting him to join her as one.

 

His manhood twitched, reminding him of how painfully hard he was at the moment.

 

With tonight's discussion ringing inside his head, he couldn't bring himself to engage in something so meaningless.

 

"I can't tonight," Kakashi said as he got off the bed. 

 

She laid there dumbfounded for second while her mind process what just happened. She realized that he meant she was to take her leave so she gathered her clothing and proceeded to dress. 

 

She was not at all fazed by his demand to leave. In truth this happened a lot with shinobi men. The nin were good for one thing only was _'sex_ '.

 

"See you around, Kakashi..." Akira muttered as she walked passed him and exited out of his apartment. 

 

Kakashi shut the door after she took her leave. He still had a raging hard on, there was only one way to take care of it. The options were a cold shower or to relieve himself. 

 

He decided to deal with his little problem and went to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

 

He let the cold water hit his body and got out quickly. He put on some boxers and went to his bed. 

*

He sat at the edge of the bed and closed his eyes, this dilemma was plaguing him. He would think on this matter later.

 

He decided to lay down, and get some rest before tomorrow. His last thoughts were, ' _Kakashi Hatake was getting old'.._

 

\-------------------------------

 

**Author's Note:**

 

Honestly, my muse was up and down for two weeks writing this chapter. It was always planned to be with this way when I wrote the outline for this story. I know I might get flamed for the slight smut scene that involved Kakashi. There is a deeper meaning behind it, more like an opinion. I noticed in the anime that women would drool over the men but the men themselves were single. So, I made it to the men were good enough to bed but they weren't good enough to be husbands. I'm not saying it's true, just that this idea works for my story. If you still want to flame me about it after hearing my explanation, go ahead. I got a review addressing the whole Ino and Choji smut scene in chapter one. I'm sorry you feel that way about it, and in my story it was necessary to include. This story contains multiple pairings and will have their time in the spotlight during this story. Though, the side pairings won't take away from the main couple. Each of the pairings are inner woven into the story. This may not be everyone's cup of tea, which I understand. Moving on, if you want to know what's going on with an update to a story, just go to my profile I always update it. Shout out to Princesshyuuga01 for helping me update, you're awesome!


	3. Life As We Know It Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor I do make any profit from this story.**

 

Life As We Know It Part 1

 

The enticing scent of herbal tea filled the air. It was an absolute pleasure just to indulge in its delicacy as its flavor danced across her tongue. The golden substance soothed her parched throat. A sense of tranquility enveloped her. For a moment, she was torn away from her misery–from her life.

  
Gazing out the window offered a familiar appeal but she’d opted out to submerge herself in thought.

  
Already, her wheels were spinning. The first thing that popped into her mind was her job. It was her life. Her hospital duties demanded her undivided attention. A substantial amount of pressure lay heavy on her shoulders. But as of lately, it had become overwhelming.

Sakura would perform surgery after surgery. Every procedure more taxing than the next, by the end of the day her chakra was fully depleted. She was exhausted–mentally and physically.

  
As a kunoichi, her threshold for pain was extremely high. And yet, she knew this affliction all too well. It was inevitable in her chosen trade. Ache. Excruciating pain shot through her leg and arm muscles. On somedays, it merely hurt to just stand.

  
Her work as a medic also put a damper on her social life. She felt guilty neglecting Ino and the others. But she barely had time for herself which is why the need to get away from everything was 'so strong'. She found herself entertaining the thoughts of a mission.

Maybe, a change in scenery would be good. It would be a nice break from her normal routine. She’d need to go see Tsunade about that.

This still left Sakura to deal with her own personal demons, the depression which lurked in dark abyss of her mind. The loneliness that haunted her, only made matters worse.

She dreaded eating alone. So much that food was no longer appetizing to her at all. Then others days, it was just hard getting out of bed.

Some nights, fretful nightmares plagued her and other times blissful memories of the past. Sleepless nights were just another thing to add to list of things wrong with her.

  
Sakura struggled to come to terms with her current reality, the life she always wanted was impossible. The fact of the matter was is that her friends would never understand her situation. This is exactly why she couldn't breathe a word of it to anybody.

Aside from the fact, she wasn't the type of person to burden others. But all in all, she had feared being labeled a mentally unstable kunoichi. For the time being there was already enough on her plate.

  
The two people who meant the most to her were gone. No one else understood this but Kakashi-sensei. Neither of them expressed their feelings pertaining to Naruto and Sasuke because no words need to be spoken about how much they missed their antics and constant bickering. It was evident in the silence that they had now become accustom too. The emptiness that she felt was just another void in her life.

  
Sakura understood that most things in life weren't fair. The ominous cloud that hung over Team Seven’s head brought so many unfortunate events. As if it was destined for things amongst them to end tragically. This brought forth countless questions. Questions that she didn't have the mindset to sort through. These were waters she chose not tread by.

  
Deep down, she knew it wouldn’t help to ponder on the situation. The hardest thing for her was letting go. She didn't want to continue to dwell on those thoughts any longer. It hurt too much.

On the bright side, it was her day off and it was the weekend.

But something felt off, a persistent feeling that she couldn’t shake. Sakura rose from her seat and stalked over to her calendar.

  
"Oh my god! Fuck! Today is Ino's party." She let out a groan.

  
It had completely slipped her mind.

\-----------------------------

  
Sakura scurried about her apartment hoping to take care of all her errands before the party. Unfortunately Ino had other plans, when she showed up on her doorstep.

  
Ino pounded on the front door. "Open up, Forehead," she shouted.

  
The blonde couldn’t have picked a worst time to show up. Sakura plans were now derailed.  
"I'm coming, Ino pig!" The pinkette yelled above the hammering noise.

  
She snickered to herself. It was good to know some things never changed; the name-–calling started as a form of retaliation but later grew into a terms of endearment amongst them. And then there was Tenten.

"Hurry up! We’re supposed to meet up with Hinata soon." Ino stomach grumbled, letting it be known. She was hungry.

  
“Seriously Sakura, you take forever," Tenten snapped.

"Sheesh, Tenten! What crawled up your ass and died? We'll go after I lock up." Damn, they acted like she expected them to show up.

  
"There's no need for such colorful language, Sakura. If you're done, then let's go. I’m famished" A starving woman should never be denied the pleasure food.

  
"I'm half tempted to use you as target practice, Yamanaka. What was so important that you had to come banging on my door," the brunette huffed in annoyance.

  
"Relax Tennie. This was Hinata's idea not mine. I'm just as curious as you are” Ino simply stated, while shrugging her shoulders.

  
They arrived at the restaurant shortly after to find Hinata was already seated.

"Before, we get started. Can we order first?" The blue eyed kunoichi needed to indulge her stomach in its demand for food.

  
Ino ushered over the first waitress she could find. The waitress took their orders and brought their drinks shortly after.

  
"Hinata, This little meeting was your idea. So, spill girl!" Honestly, what was so important that it couldn’t wait for tonight?

  
"I lost sleep over this. So it better be good." The Weapon's Mistress added clearly agitated.

Haruno caught a glimpse of the Heiress lavender orbs and what they reflected. They were laced with agony and sadness, something Sakura has become far too familiar with. "What happen?"

  
Hinata must be desperate to seek out advice from all three girls. She clearly, had no one else to turn to. "It's about Kiba."

  
"Did he hurt you?" Tenten’s expression darken.

  
"He better not have. Or by the end of tonight, he'll be dickless, that I'll promise you." Yamanaka meant every word of it too.

  
"Shut up you two. Stop being ridiculous" At times, Sakura couldn't believe the things that spilled from their mouths.

The Hyuuga heiress grew deathly pale, what were they talking about? How could they blow everything out of proportion like this? And if they were right, Hinata knew they would be paying the ninken handler a visit.

"No, no! It's nothing like that!" Hinata cheeks went beet red from embarrassment. Honestly, could they say it any louder? Now, her business was out in the open for everyone to hear.

"Pray tell, Hyuuga," Ino baited.

  
"We...broke up." Her throat felt dry. Mist gathered in her lavender orbs. This was supposed to bring forth a solution not more tears.

  
Shock was written all over both Haruno’s and Yamanaka’s faces.

  
The brunette huffed. "Well, you can do much better, Hina."

  
"That was insensitive, Tenten." Sakura explained, it was the wrong thing to say given the circumstances.

  
Yamanaka lowered her gaze. "It's my fault, isn't it?" That big mouth of hers just might have ruined a perfect relationship.

  
"No. The reason why we are not together is–because–he thinks I am ashamed of him." It hurt to merely utter these words.

"What!" the trio responded in unison.

"He suggested we take a break” Again, her heart broke into a million pieces remembering that dreadful night.

  
"Seriously, could he be any dumber?" Tenten was as fiery as ever. This whole situation was starting to tick her off–immensely.

"I asked all of you here because I want your advice. I need your help to clear things up with Kiba. I have to explain myself because–I'm in love with him." Tears cascaded down her porcelain face. The floodgates were open revealing her fragile heart.

Sakura pulled her friend into a hug. "Don't worry we’ll come up with something," she said, while rubbing soothing circles along Heiress back.

  
Ino took in everything. Hinata needed her help. So how could she fix this? Yamanaka pondered the idea bit longer before snapping her fingers.

  
"He's coming to my party. I'll set it up to where you two can talk in private." Ino knew her plan was going to be flawless.

  
"That could actually work. I knew you had a fully functioning brain in there somewhere," the brunette said, while trying to dodge the napkin being thrown her way. She was laughing at the pout that was plastered on her friends face.

  
"We’ll pull it off," Sakura said confidently, looking at the Hyuuga Heiress for approval.

  
"Do you think he will to listen to me?" Hinata asked, as she glances down. Not knowing what to think, he was so mad that night.

  
"Trust me, he'll listen," Yamanaka said, with a confidence all her own. Kiba had no choice but to listen to what Hinata had to say. If not then, Ino see to it personally, even if she was forced to tie him down.

  
"He better! I should kick his ass for making you cry,” The Weapon Mistress said, as she lifted her fist to emphasize her meaning. She could see it now, the Inuzuka running with his tail between his legs.

  
"Just be straight forward and ask him for a few minutes of his time," Sakura offered, as she placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder for support. She didn't like the idea of her friends being depressed. Things like this could be fixed a lot easier than her situation.

  
"Thanks, I feel better about seeing him tonight." Hinata felt relieved, maybe a little hopeful. She wanted him to at least hear her side of the story. She needed him to know how she felt about him. And after all was said and done, she'd hoped that he would take her back.

  
Their waitress, the same one from earlier had returned with their food.

  
Yamanaka was the first one to dig in. Now nourished, she felt better and was now determined more than ever. She’d get those two back together at all costs, even if it killed her. Ino smirked, as pondered this half way through her meal.

  
The girls finished up their meals and paid the bill before parting ways.

  
"Wear something sexy tonight, girl!" Yamanaka said, as she hugged Hinata tightly. “Think about what you want to say to him. And everything else, just leave it to me:” Ino winked at her for encouragement.

  
The overwhelming supported welled up inside her, she couldn’t but feel more confident. Things would work out tonight.

  
"Make him regret ever leaving you!" Tenten said, as she put both hands on Hinata's shoulders for added support. She knew things would work out.

  
"Don't worry about it, you’ll be back together before you know it" Sakura said, as she nudged Hinata's shoulder.

  
"I hope so" Hinata said, looking at her trio of friends.

  
"Tenten, this is all your fault!" Ino said, in a playful manner. She folded her arms under her chest.

  
"What! You're the one who opened your mouth!" Tenten yelled back, catching on to Ino jest. She placed both hands on her hips, looking slightly intimidating.

  
"You guys, seriously, don't know when to stop joking around," Haruno said, scolding her two friends. This wasn’t the time to be joking around.

Hinata laughed at their antics. All four kunoichi bid their goodbyes before going their separate ways.

\------------------------

  
Chōji's gazed landed on his girlfriend as her laughter filtered throughout the apartment. He shook his head at her antics. He could only guess what she was obviously talking about.

Yes, Ino was his teammate and they were close to an extent. As Genin, they had often clashed and arguments would brewed. Of course, things between them would escalade. Honestly, at times she had rubbed him the wrong way.

As all of them got older that's when they really had started to bond. Created a solid and closely interwoven friendship. One can say, he learned to accept Ino for who she truly was.

His mind wander back to how this relationship had started. Ino had just broke up with her ex-boyfriend. He just wanted to be there as friend. And try to cheer her up as much as possible. Around that time Shikamaru was on a mission.

These intimate moments between them had showed him a different side to her personality. A few evenings, she even had asked him to spend the night. Those rare occasions she had displayed her vulnerability. The weakness that she had hid from everyone. Sometimes, she had even wanted him to hold her until sleep had claimed her.

Who would have thought that such thing as loneliness plagued Ino? He was shocked by the news. Maybe, it was the fact that her strong facade broke. And he was not use to her being an emotional wreck. She would explain her utmost fears. She would reveal her embarrassing incidents. All these things that made up Ino Yamanaka. And he couldn't help but fall madly in love with every part of her.

He was the first to admit both of them made an odd couple. Opposites by nature. Ino was his eye candy that had a sexy figure. He had lost some weight for himself. And was good looking in her eyes. But he still loves to eat and that hadn't changed.

Ino Yamanaka was his first priority. Though, sometimes he seemed stand-offish towards her. Honestly, he would give his own soul just to save her. And give her the world if he could because in his eyes, she deserved it.

The knocked at the door pulled him out of his thoughts. He had the door swung open revealing Sakura Haruno.

  
"Come in, Sakura. Ino and Tenten are in the kitchen," Chōji directed, as the pink haired medic entered the apartment.

  
Sakura had noticed that all the furniture was made of oak. The fresh coat of lacquer made the wooden surfaces glisten with its clear shine.

Picture frames adorned the walls and shelves. All photos were of Ino and Chōji. Some of friends and family. A small smiled appeared on her face as she glanced around.

The atmosphere was warm and inviting. Their home had been decorated with love. She could tell that happiness was embedded into their walls. One picture stood out from the rest. It must have been the day the had couple got the apartment.

The bright colors were balanced out with earth tones. The tangerine orange and beige walls with pearl white along the borders. A pale lavender with beige borders were the shades of the kitchen.

Scented candles were neatly placed every surface. A few crystal clear vases held bouquet of white lilies, bright yellow sunflowers, and purple tulips. The aroma of spring was in the air, inhaling the exquisite perfume that had reminded her that there's no place like home.

The apartment was a perfect combination of both personalities. Ino had a bright persona which matched the colorful hues as where Chōji is a grounded person, the earth tones matched him to a tee.

"Thanks, Chōji," Sakura smiled at him, before making a beeline for the kitchen.

  
Sakura walked through the kitchen threshold, finding Ino and Tenten just as Choji said.  
"I hope you saved me some sake, Ino."

Sakura announced her appearance.  
Ino turned around. "You bet, Pinky!" confirmed Ino, as she pulled Sakura into a tight embrace. She was really happy she was here.  
  
"Hurry up, give her a shot, Ino!" Tenten was already on her third shot. She wasn’t too excited about drinking alone. Thank god, for Sakura!

  
"Why are you so snappy? Ino asked, as she turned towards Tenten.

  
"You can't hold you liquor, that's why!" Tenten huffed in annoyance.

  
"God, you need to get laid” Ino exclaimed, intending to get under skin. Any opportunity that allowed it, Ino loved to tease her friend about sex.

  
"Sex is not the solution to everything." Sakura shook her head disapprovingly. Maybe, both of them had enough alcohol for the evening.

  
"Really Ino?" Tenten cheeks were slightly tinted red due to embarrassment. Damn it, there just wasn't a guy she was interested at this moment in time.

  
Sakura decided to defuse the situation "Hey, let's take a shot together!"

  
"Okay, let me get you a shot glass!" Ino pulled a glass from the cupboard. The bounce in her step was proof of how truly happy she was.

"Tenten, did you sleep at all?" Sakura pondered, she remembered that Ino woke her up earlier.

"Yeah, I took a nap." She turned towards Sakura and whispered. "Ino hurry up” she called the blonde.

  
Tenten wanted- no needed to unwind, she had a pretty hectic week. Add in the fact, she was out of shape due lack of training. She couldn’t’ recall the last time she had a decent mission.

  
Ino finally returned with another shot glass and a new bottle. She poured everyone a drink.

  
"To our devious plans tonight," Ino lead, as she raised her shot glass in the air.

  
All three girls downed their shots of sake, letting the warm liquor burn their throat in a soothing manner.

  
Tonight would be epic. They’d have fun and relish in their friendship, because by far there was nothing quite like it.  
  
\------------------------

There was another knock at the door which Choji answered as well.

  
"Asuma-sensei, it’s about time you made it," Choji said, as he opened the door to let the couple pass.

  
"Kurenai took a bit longer than expected,” Asuma said, as he passed his former student and entered into the apartment.

  
As the words left his lips, Kurenai slapped him upside the head.

  
"Ouch Kurenai, that was uncalled for," Asuma said, as he rubbed the back of his head.

  
"So, was what you said," Kurenai replied. She was headed towards the kitchen where all the girls were at.

  
Kurenai knew it was childish but he was dense. He needed to think twice before he speaks. Asuma and Choji walked into the living room to set up shop.

  
"So Choji, how do you like living with, Ino?" Asuma said, as he poured himself a drink.

  
"I don't know it's only been a week. But Ino’s been having weird mood swings. I think it has to do with us finally living together. Was Kurenai like that?" Choji asked. They are just living together; there was no need to get all emotional about it, right?

  
"Yup, Kurenai wanted everything to be perfect. Trust me, it will wear off over time. She just excited, let her have her fun," Asuma replied, before he downed his drink.

  
"God, I hope so." Choji couldn't wait for her to get over this stage. He wanted the old Ino back, his Ino back. Was that too much to ask for?

  
Choji hated to admit this but the emotional roller coaster he endured was weighing down on him. He needed killed something, anything to take the edge off. He loved his girlfriend but damn it, her mood swings were driving him crazy.

  
The full figured man groaned. There was another visitor at the door which he expected but did they have to show up now; when he was having a heart to heart with Asuma. Why couldn't people just show up at the time they were supposed to?

  
"Hey Choji, I'll get this one." Asuma placed a hand on his shoulder supportively.

Asuma went to answer the door. He grinned, knowing who it was. Tonight was going to be hilarious.

  
"Come in," Asuma said, glad to see he wasn't the only old guy here. It would be good to mingle with the old gang.

  
"Let's show these youngsters, how real men drink," Raidou said, barging right into the apartment. He was ready for the challenge.

  
"If you get drunk. I'm leaving you here," Genma said, while shaking his head. He wanted to just strangle his friend at times.

"Kakashi, How you been?" Asuma said, as shut the door, completely avoiding the other conversation that was taking place.

  
"Yo,” Kakashi said, as he scanned the crowd.

  
"Kakashi, Asuma, you two wants shots?" Raidou yelled, as he poured himself a drink. Tonight was off to a great start; just maybe, he’d get laid.

  
"I'll take one," Genma said, he really hoped Raidou didn't get too drunk.

  
"Kakashi?" He was already pouring Genma one.

  
"Yeah, I'll have one." Kakashi received his first glass of sake. He swirled it around before putting the almost empty bottle back into rotation.

Today was a truly rare occasion. They would drink, joke and bask in it as if it was just that.

  
With every passing moment, one by one more of Ino's guests continued to arrive. Lee showed up shortly after Neji with Gai-sensei by his side. Shizune was next, filing into the kitchen with the rest of the woman. Now, that just leaves Kiba and Hinata.

  
There was another knock at the door and again Asuma rose to answer it. This time it was none other than the Hyuuga Heiress. She greeted Asuma-sensei before heading to the kitchen to parlay with the other woman folk.

  
Hinata entered the kitchen walking up to the girls. "Hey!"

  
"You finally made it!" Ino smiled. She was happy to see her friend.

  
"What took you so long? Getting ready for Kiba, hmm?" Tenten jest. She enjoyed embarrassing her friend just as much as Ino.

  
Hinata's cheeks ignited with a rosy hue. She was embarrassed, she hated when they teased her. "Is Kiba here yet?"

  
"No, not yet." Sakura didn't miss the disappointment that flickered in her friend's eyes.

  
"Oh..." It was the only word that came to mind. The realization that he might not even show up hurt her more than she’d like to admit.

  
"Hey, don't give me that face! All part of my plan, no worries" Ino stated, as a matter of fact while winking at her friend.

  
"Spill blondie?" Tenten demanded.

"Once we sense Kiba chakra signature, Hinata you’ll go hide out in my bedroom. I’ll tell him we need to talk in private sending him to wait in my room. At that point, it’s all on you Hinata,” Ino winked. She was quite proud of her master plan.

  
“Hinata, Did something happen between you and Kiba?" Kurenai cut into the conversation. This was all news to her.

Tenten turned to look at the older Jounin. “Kiba seems to think Hinata is ashamed of their relationship. So, he broke things off with her,” Tenten revealed, as if it was nothing.

  
"Good God, that boy is as dense as always." Kurenai said. She knew Hinata well enough to read through her emotionless facade.

The slight tense up at the mention of Kiba would also did not go unnoticed. But Kurenai would not pressure the young woman. If a bigger problem occurred Hinata knew she could always come to her former sensei.

  
"Hinata don't worry about it. Just give him a piece of your mind. And let him know how you feel." Kurenai said, trying to encouraged her former student

  
Hinata smiled back at Kurenai, her heart felt a little lighter. She was right. She shouldn’t worry. This was just the boost that she needed. Now, she could fight for her relationship, fearlessly.

"I agree with Kurenai-sempai on this?" Tenten said, as she nodded her head in agreement.

  
"How about some sake, Hyuuga?" Ino offered, as went to retrieve another glass.

  
"No, thank you. I should be sober for this," Hinata said, as she turned a bright red.

  
"I can't be sober when dealing with Asuma," Kurenai said, before she down her own drink. And let the warm liquor soothe its way down her throat.

  
An uproar of giggles bounced through the apartment.

  
Ino felt Kiba's chakra getting closer by the minute. “Alright Hinata, It’s showtime!" She pushed the blue haired girl towards her bedroom before rushing back to the front of the house answer the front door. Asuma had unfortunately beat her too it.

  
"KIBA!" Ino called, as she watched him step inside.

"Hey wassup?" Kiba took a quick glance around to the room.

  
Hinata was nowhere to be found. He could have sworn he sense her chakra. Maybe, it was just wishful thinking. If she did show up to the party he would deal with it then.

  
"Can I talk to you for a minute?” Ino paused "In private."

  
He gulped and rubbed the back his head nervously. Did Ino know about his break up?

  
"Yeah, sure." He looked towards Choji for some form of confirmation, but only shrugged his shoulders.

  
Ino pushed him down the hall only stopping in front of her bedroom door. “I need to run to the ladies room real quick. Wait for me inside," Yamanaka said, as she nudged him towards the door.

  
Kiba opened her bedroom door and was pushed inside, before he could process what was going on.

  
"Now, don't come out till you guys have talk things over!" She said, before slamming the door shut.

  
Ino had walked back into the kitchen dusting her hands off triumphantly. "My jobs done!"

  
"Oh my god, Ino. You didn't actually push him in your room did you?" Sakura asked, with a horrified expression painted on her face.

Tenten burst into a fit of laughter. She couldn’t control herself even if she wanted too.

  
Kurenai snickered in response. "I bet he's suffering a loss for words," she said, as a giggle escaped her ruby red lips.

  
"Nah, I bet it's gets steamy between them," Tenten added, setting her gaze on Ino.

  
"They better not; my bed is for me and Choji only,” Ino hissed. Maybe, she should have used their spare bedroom.

  
"How much you wanna bet they use your bed?" Tenten said, as placed money on the kitchen table.

  
"Alright, you're on. I bet that they just kiss," Kurenai said, placing her own bet down.

  
"Okay, they don't get as far as second base. Hinata would be too embarrassed to go any further," Ino said, while pulling some money out of her purse.

  
The three women turned towards Sakura, waiting for her to place a bet.

  
"Isn't this got us in trouble last time," Sakura said, looking at all trio like if they were crazy.

  
"Come one! Don't be a chicken, it doesn't suit you," Tenten said, goading friend into placing a bet.

  
"Okay, okay! I bet that they do- nothing," Sakura confirmed, also, placing money on the table.

  
The woman all placed their bets and decided to drink to that.

\----------------------------

Author's Note:

I loved writing this chapter out and the outline for it. I'm lucky to have these two by my side PrincessHyuuga01 and Sayori Hollyhood. They inspired some great ideas that worked out well for this chapter. Honestly, I feel the need to address this issue. First of all, this goes out to a guest review I got from chapter 2. If you think that this story is a bit choppy and could have flowed nicer. Guess what? You can read something else. There are tons of stories out there for you to read. Do I care what you think? No, I don't. I don't give a shit about what you think. This is MY STORY and I'll write it how I want to. You can take your review and shove it. Moving on, Lily-on-the-water. I thank you for your review. I'm glad you're enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it. The review was a breath of fresh air from all the bullshit that this story has been under lately. Shout out to Sayori Hollyhood for editing this chapter! You are freakin awesome! Also, a side note go check out Equilibrium by PrincessHyuuga01. A really good story that I personally enjoy by Sayori Hollyhood is The Start of Something New. I wanted to thank everyone who has review and supported. You readers are awesome! XD


End file.
